NARUTO UZUNAMI THE FIRST SHINOBI
by Akira Ryu Kaze
Summary: Naruto sealed the Juubi and Madara inside himself and died. Kami, Yami and Shin give him a second chance to save a world from destruction. Time Travel/Dimension Travel. Naruto/Mass Harem. Just read to know more.
1. Second Chance and New Journeys

**NARUTO UZUNAMI THE FIRST SHINOBI**

**Chapter 1 : Second Chance and New Journeys**

**Author Notes :**

**This is my first try in writing fanfiction story. Hope all of Senpais or senior authors understand with the poor of story plot. English is not my native language so there will be many grammer mistakes.**

**In this fanfiction, there will be ****overpower**** Naruto or godlike Naruto ****with multi kekei genkais. The pairing will be**** Naruto/Mass Harem with M rate just for safety.**

**This story is inspired by many of my favourites stories. so there may a few similarities there.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto-san, I only borrowing the characters for fun sake.**

"Uzu Nami" : Human speaking

_'Uzu Nami'_ : _Human thinking_

**"Uzu Nami"** : **Deity or Summon speaking**

_**'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Deity or Summon thinking**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Fourth Shinobi World War was a major disaster for the elemental nations. This war forced the five great hidden villages join forces to face Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and resurrected Orochimaru along with the white Zetsus. However the allied shinobi were no match for the Uchihas and so many resurrected shinobis and thousands of white Zetsus clones. At the end the allied shinobi lost the war.

Madara managed to revive the ten tailed beast from the combined : Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Gobi, Rokubi and Nanabi then let it rampage to all the hidden villages. The Kages except for Tsunade Senju had been killed while defending their village, even in the battle at Kumogakure the Juubi and Madara not only destroy the village and kill the Raikage but also managed to absorb Killer Bee's and Hachibi's chakra making the beast more powerful and ferocious.

Tsunade also has been died while fighting Orochimaru who was resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi with Edo Tensei. Although she managed to defeat the Snake Sannin but the Godaime Hokage must died as a result of running out of chakra. Kabuto himself successfully defeated by Konoha 11 together, although they all were killed in an attack of the white Zetsus after their exhaustion from the battle against Kabuto.

Obito himself was defeated by Kakashi Hatake and Maito Guy assisted by Sasuke Uchiha who eventually turned against Akatsuki. Their battle lasted two days long and the death of Obito must be paid with their own lives, as a result of Obito's last attack.

**xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

Now at the ruins of Konohagakure. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the last jinchuriki and also the last shinobi of the five great hidden villages or the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure facing the Uchiha and the Juubi directly. Even with his new powers given by the Rikudou Sennin himself, Madara and his pet is truly something that hard to be defeated, if not impossible.

Naruto does have a solution to end the terror of Madara and the Juubi forever by using Shiki Fujin. Remembering the sacrifices of the Kages, his companions and the death of his precious people and for the sake of people though not so many people lives, strengthen Naruto's determination to seal Madara and the Juubi forever although it must be paid with his own life.

"Madara, this is our last battle!" Naruto said with anger remembering the death of his friends who was like his own family.

"Hahaha... Is that so, Naruto? Are you ready to hand over the Kyubi" said the Uchiha with Rinnegan eyes that exude with arrogance.

Naruto did not answer just whisper the word "Kai" and the ground beneath them emit blue light that make Madara stunned and the Juubi growling.

"What are you doing? Bastard" Madara Uchiha cried in panic, because after the blue light beam stop, fuinjutsu array could be seen above the ground. But what makes the Uchiha furious and frantic, this fuinjutsu cause himself could not move his body even the ten tailed beast or his ultimate weapon in the same state.

With no expression Naruto start doing handseals to summon the Shinigami. When the handseals completed "This is the moment of your death and that monster Madara, Shiki Fujin" shouted Naruto then appear behind himself the shadow of the death god, with scary face and a knife in his mouth.

Without any word the Shinigami pulled the Uchiha and the beast through the stomach of Naruto. But strangely what was drawn by the god of death is not only the soul of the Uchiha but also his body, and with the command "Fuin" from Naruto then everything is finished. Madara and the Juubi has been sealed and Naruto's body disappeared

**xxx ****Unknown Realm**** xxx**

**"Wake up Naruto"** a voice commanding that makes Naruto jerked awake. Naruto blinked and shook his head several times and looked around, as far as his eyes can see only white room that look like an endless while he sat as if floating.

**"Finally you are woke up, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"** the gentle yet scary voice echoed once again trough the endless like realm.

Looked around and did not see anything or anyone, making Naruto encouraging himself to say, "Who are you? And where am I?"

**"I'm Kami, The Goddess of Light and you are in Limbo realm between life and death" **said the same voice answering Naruto's questions without it visible speaker.

"Is not that I supposed to be sealed in the Shinigami's stomach? Why do I even be here" Naruto asked in astonishment.

**"Hahaha... I and my sister Yami, The Goddess of Darkness and brother Shin, The God of Death has a gift for you Naruto"**

"A gift? What does that mean Kami-sama" asked the Uzumaki Namikaze, did not understand.

**"Just look at yourself, Naruto"** after the voice said that. A large mirror appeared in front of him showing his own reflection.

Looked into the mirror, Naruto now stood with 6 feet 2 inches of height, shoulder lenght spiky blond hair with two bang framing his face, two horns on the head and hitai-ate with the kanji for '**Ten**' on his forehead His eyes was silver with ripple like pattern like Rinnegan, with nine tome like Sharingan and in the center was six pointed star like shape. Now he was wearing a black shirt under a metal mesh armor. He wore baggy black pants with an orange line at the end of the legs and an orange sash around his waist. Over this he wore his sage coat with the kanji for '**Elemental**' in the middle of the back and a hood with orange flames around the rim. His hand wear black fingerless gloves with metal plate and also use black ninja boots on his feet.

**"Your life is full of trials and misery but your great sacrifices for the sake of peace very honorable Naruto. So I, Yami and Shin will give you a second chance to bring peace to the world. Even if it in another world and a different time" **said the invisible voices once again.

Naruto was silent. Thinking about the gift from Kami, Yami and Shin, however deep in his heart he was determined not to fail again on this chance.

**"You must know Naruto, when you seal the Juubi and Madara Uchiha, my brother Shin has altered the function of Shiki Fujin. He did not seal them inside your body but make your body absorb their power and knowledge"** Kami said again.

"What is that mean Kami-ama" The blonde asked, curiously.

**"It's mean that you now have the power and knowledge of the Juubi and Madara, because of you also have the power of Rikudou Sennin then you have awakened a perfect doujutsu which I named it the 'Tengan' which is a mix of all doujutsu. But you have to be careful because the nature of the Juubi affecting you as well Naruto, such as lust and anger" **explained the Goddess of Light.

Naruto hung his head low with a sad face "Does that mean I was the reincarnation of the Juubi Kami-sama?" asked Naruto.

**"Not like that Naruto, you just have the Juubi's trait and powers also Madara's knowledge and strength while you remain yourself. Because of the Juubi trait, so I myself revives six women who will be your partners or your wives. They were chosen for their strength and ability, also because they have experienced the bitterness of life like you did"**. After explaining so, in front of Naruto emitted white light and when the light disappeared standing in front of Naruto was six beautiful women.

The first women with waist long white straight hair stood with 5 feet 6 inches height, wearing a white battle kimono with orange sash around her waist. And the most prominent features are the white eyes and two horns on top of her head and two red dot on her forehead. Her finger and toe nails painted blue and wore toeless black ninja sandals on her feet.

The second woman wearing a red battle kimono with orange sash around her waist, standing 5 feet 5 inches height, with violet eyes and long red hair, styled in two bun. Her finger and toe nails painted red and wore toeless black ninja sandals on her feet.

The third woman standing 5 feet 4 inches height, dressed in a yellow battle kimono with orange sash around her waist and long black hair in a to knot and partially covering the left side of her face she had black eyes as well. Her finger and toe nails painted red and wore toeless black ninja sandals on her feet.

The fourth woman dressed in black battle kimono with orange sash around her waist, standing at 5 feet 6 inches height. Her sandy blond hair styled in to four pigtail and also has blue eyes. Her finger and toe nails painted red, also wore toeless black ninja sandals on her feet.

The fifth woman with pink hair stood 5 feet 6 inches height, wearing red vest and pink skirt over her black short. Wearing pink elbow protector and her finger and toe nails painted red. Also use toeless black ninja boots on her feet.

The last woman standing at 5 feet 2 inches height, wearing a lavender battle kimono with orange sash around her waist, straight waist long indigo colored hair and white eyes. Her finger and toe nails painted red, also use toeless black ninja sandals on her feet.

Naruto shock has not disappeared with the appearing of the six beautiful women, came the voice the Goddess of Light said "**Now we send you to a new place that is same yet different from the world you used to be. And Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the fate of that world depends on you"** and then the seven people encased by white light and disappear from the Limbo.

**xxx Forest of Amegakure xxx**

Seven beams of light shot into the woods as if falling from the sky. When the seven light hitting the ground in the forest made tremendous explosion and form a very wide crater. In the middle of the crater stood Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his six wives.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, looking around where there is a fairly dense forest and then back to his wives.

"Looks like we're in the forest area of Amegakure Naruto-kun" said the white haired woman with horns on his head. She looking straight ahead with his white eyes and if take a look closely around her eyes and temples veins were bulging signifies her doujutsu currently active.

"How far are we from the center ot Amegakure, Kaguya-chan" Naruto thought since when he felt so close to Kaguya Otsutsuki, no Kaguya Uzumaki Namikaze and five other women in front of him. May be the change or gifts from Kami, Yami and Shin is the cause of the feeling.

"Quite far, Naruto-kun. But I saw a lot of fighting going on" Kaguya smile brightly after deactivated her doujutsu. For Kaguya Uzumaki Namikaze, who is given a second chance by Kami, Yami and Shin this is something very important and on this second chance she would help Naruto / her husband to achieve peace. The true peace. Thinking so makes her smile alone, because she knows for sure that the five women on her side also thinking the same thing.

"A lot of battle? Could it be a war, Naruto-kun" said the pink haired woman on the left side of Kaguya.

"I think so, Sakura-chan. But what war?. Let's begin this journey and investigate girls" the Uzumaki Namikaze said, looking towards the north with his Tengan active, and then he jumped towards the direction of Amegakure with amazing speed. And without saying anything the six women quickly disappeared towards the direction of Naruto go. Leaving the forest and the large crater in silence.

Shortly after their departure, nine groups of kunoichi appears jump and stand around the crater. They wear different uniforms and their hitai-ate also with a different symbols. Standing observing the crater and looked to each other group with hatred and then disappear again to different direction.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes, this is the first chapter of Naruto Uzunami The First Shinobi. Hope I do it quite well and not got too much flames. But critics and good suggestions always welcome. So give a good reviews please.**

**Who are the five women whom Naruto will begin his journey with? Just guess!**

**Ja...**


	2. War and Plans

**NARUTO UZUNAMI THE FIRST SHINOBI**

**Chapter 2 : War and Plans**

**Author Notes :**

**Hope all of Senpais or senior authors understand with the poor of story plot. English is not my native language so there will be many grammer mistakes.**

**In this fanfiction, there will be overpower Naruto or godlike Naruto ****with multi kekei genkais. The pairing will be Naruto/MassHarem**** with M rate just for safety.**

**This story is inspired by many of my favourites stories, so there may a few similarities there.**

**Start from now on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will be called Naruto Uzunami and also all women related to him.**

**Naruto's girls currently : Kaguya O, Mito U, Toka S, Temari, Sakura H and Hinata H.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto-san, I only borrowing the characters for fun sake.**

"Uzu Nami" : Human speaking

_'Uzu Nami'_ : _Human thinking_

**"Uzu Nami" **: **Deity or Summon speaking**

_**'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Deity or Summon thinking**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the early days of The Second Great Ninja World War, Amegakure no Sato has become a battleground between the hidden villages. One of the victims in the rainy land is Tobiko Senju the Nidaime Hokage, who was killed in battle with Shonsuou no Hanzu to save her six subordinates. One of those subordinate is Hiruko Sarutobi who now has become the Sandaime Hokage. Amegakure itself now nearly in ruins, only because of the greatness of this village leader alone that make them still able to survive in these conditions.

**xxx Amegakure no Sato xxx**

Shonsuou no Hanzu is a woman with an average of height with blond long hair reach to her back and a prominent scar on her right cheek. On the left side of her stomach has a scars from planting salamander poison. She wear a special mask, and distinctive clothing consists of a wetsuit, accented by bandages wrapped around the wrist and her lower legs, flak jacket, standard shinobi sandals and dark robes that reach below her waist.

The kunoichi who has issues about security trust, now are receiving reports from her ninja spies. "What did you get?" asked the leader of Amegakure to the three people in front of her. The three kunoichis wore similar uniforms, so it's hard to distinguish each other.

"We just saw a group of Konoha ninja on the way, apparently led by the Shiroi Kiba and the students of the Sandaime Hokage, Hanzu-sama" explain the kunoichi in the middle.

"So Konoha has make their move. Hmm.. how about the energy waves and great explosion that occurred yesterday in the south of the village?" the blonde woman asked.

"We just found the crater of the former blast, probably due to a jutsu. Apparently others hidden villages seem to also investigate the incident Hanzu-sama" explained her subordinate.

"Ok, prepare our forces to face Konoha ninjas and get new team to continue the investigation" ordered the salamander summoner.

"Will do, Hanzu-sama" answer the three kunoichis simultaneously and then disappeared with shunshin no jutsu.

**xxx Forest of Amegakure xxx**

In a hilly area we could seen a little girl with red hair, wearing gray shirt and brown knee length pants, she was walking when suddenly hundreds of kunai with explosive paper tag fly toward her from the trees area. Seeing the flaying projectiles make the little girl just get down on the ground, covering her head with her hand without being able to do anything. But, when the weapons were almost hit her an invisible energy field blowing those killer projectiles away.

Had just relieved. The little girl again in surprise stats, at the appearance of three kunoichis with hitai-ate of Konohagakure in front of her, and soon emerged other seven kunoichis this time wearing a mask and with hitai-ate of Amegakure. This caused the little girl to stepped back in fears.

"Give up, you could not escape" said a dark haired kunoichi with standard uniform of the rain village. This woman stand in front of the others, seemed to indicate her status as the leader of the group.

"We are not kind of people who give up without a fight" said the kunoichi with waist lenght silver hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead, also wore a gray color ninja vest, same as her two kunoichis friend who looked a little nervous.

Without answering anymore, the black haired kunoichi of Ame immediately beckoned. And her subordinates had throwing kunais to the three Konoha ninjas and five of them also using suiton no jutsu.

The three Konoha kunoichis who was kept on alert, soon avoided the attacks. But the little girl who is behind them just stare at the weapons and jutsus that just miss their target, now headed toward her. She just closed her eyes without being able to do anything.

"**Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push)" a voice shouted, and an invisible energy force blowing all those weapons and jutsus, there are even some of those kunais that turned towards the seven kunoichis so they were forced to jump backwards. When field of power gone, all of them saw a hooded figure standing on the little girl left side with his left hand outstretched.

"Are you okay?" asked the hooded figure to the little red haired girl, who could only nod quietly.

The hooded figure was once again said, this time toward the kunoichis in front of him/her "Stop this stupid fighting!" his/her voice echoed so it was unclear whether he/she was a male or female, but it seem his/her words was coated with massive killing intent as to make the kunoichis in a cold sweat.

But his/her words were simply ignored by the ninjas of the rain village. Because of seeing their attack got repelled, even some were throwing back to them, make their anger clouded their minds. Now, they even attacked the hooded figure with variety of jutsus that even more dangerous than before.

Seeing the attacks coming fast, the stranger only stand still in place. But when the attacks almost hit him/her and the little girl, once again this figure raised his/her left hand and say the same words "**Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push)" then instantly more powerful energy field emanating repelled the attacks even throw the whole of the attackers for a good distances.

"Now please leave, kunoichi-san" said the stranger to the injured Amegakure kunoichis who was trying to get up with difficulty.

Seeing the situation herself and her fellow kunoichis were seriously injured by only one of the stranger's attack, the captain of Amegakure kunoichis signaled her subordinates to leave the place. But not before once again saying "You're not going to escape, Konoha bastard. And you will receive the revenge for your mistakes, stranger" after the leader's say so, the seven Ame ninjas disappeared from their place.

After not feel the presence of the seven kunoichis, the stranger now looked at the Konoha kunoichis still standing in place after avoiding the earlier attack. Then they heard he/she said "Why are you still here, Hatake-san?"

The three kunoichis was surprised to hear the words of the stranger who recognized one of them, while they themselves are completely foreign to the appearance of this person. The silver haired woman who carry a tanto on her back soon get over her surprise and said "Thank you for defeat the Ame kunoichis, but who are you?"

"Maybe next time I'll answer your question, Hatake-san. Now please leave" said the red robed man.

Feeling this person will not answer any questions, the silver haired woman motioned to her two subordinates to leave. But before leaving she still said one sentence "We'll meet again, stranger-san" and then she and the two kunoichis disappeared behind the swirl of leaves.

The hooded person then looked toward the little red haired girl. When he/she staring at her face and noticed the silver colored and ripple patterned eyes, then this person thought _'So Nagato in this world is a girl'_. Concludes this person and opened his/her hoodie that had been hiding his/her hair and upper part of his/her face, then smiled and asked "What's your name?"

Silent for a moment, then the little red haired girl answered "Na.. Nagisa, Nagisa Uzumaki" she said stuttering a bit.

"I'm also an Uzumaki, Nagisa-chan. My name's Naruto Uzumaki" said the male blond, crouched down in front of the little girl with smile on his lips.

"Re.. re.. really? What's that mean...?" Nagisa said with a nervous stammer, and great hope in her silver eyes.

"Yes. That mean we are family, Imouto-ch" Naruto's word left unfinished, when the young Uzumaki had hugged him tightly while crying.

"Don't cry, Nagisa-chan. Pretty girl is not supposed to crying" consoled the blonde while stroking the little girl's red hair.

The little girl tried to stop crying when Naruto said "Get out you two!" and from behind the trees on they right, appeared two girls same age as Nagisa. The first one has orange shoulder length hair, wearing green shirt and gray pant, while the second one with short blue hair, wearing yellow shirt and deep red colored skirt.

"Are they your friends, Nagisa-chan" asked Naruto still not moving his gaze toward the two little girls, as he thought _'Yahiko and Konan'._ Meanwhile the young Uzumaki only shake her head after examine the two children appearances.

"So who are you two?" Naruto asked to the two new comer, smiling he thought _'It's the opportunity to help the three of them a little'._

"I'm Yukiko and this is my friend, Konan" replied the orange haired little girl, pointing to the blue haired one.

"What are you two doing in the forest like this?" asked the Uzunami as if he don't know anything about these two.

"We are orphans, we have no place to stay" Konan replied with sad expression on her face. But suddenly Yukiko said "Hey.. can you teach us ninjutsu?"

Seeing their sad faces, the blond man said, "All right, but the conditions is you have to be a friend for Nagisa-chan. How was it?" asked Naruto, which made the little Uzumaki had a big smile on her face and she thought _'He's a true family'_

"All right, Sensei" replied the two little girl together. Shortly after the kid said that, six young women, who is now the wives of Naruto appeared behind the blonde Uzunami. Their appearances make the three children became a little nervous. But when they saw Naruto just smiled, and all of the six women were also smiling, they finally calmed down.

"Don't worry, they are our family" said the Uzunami while introducing his wives one by one, although at the end only made the three little girl shocked with their mouth gaping wide open.

"Let's find a place to stay for the night, Naruto-kun" said the red haired beauty with two bun, smiled friendly to the three little girls.

"You're right, Mito-chan. Moreover, the three of them needed a rest" Naruto replied, pointing to the three children who started a bit pale due to incessant rain. After the blonde say so, three little girl's stomach growls to told that they also hungry.

Without waiting for any words. Naruto make three sealless kage bunshin who immediately pick up the three hungry children, and then all of them disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

**xxx A Cave in The Forest xxx**

Now the night has arrived. Naruto and his wives with the three little girls have come across and rested in a cave. On the way here Naruto has caught a lot of fish, which then become their dinner menu.

Naruto Uzunami sitting on the floor of the cave that has been given a simple pedestal, leaning on the stone wall. Sitting on his right side Kaguya Uzunami and on his left sat Mito Uzunami. In front of them across a bonfire was Sakura Uzunami sitting against a rock and a blonde woman who was none other than Temari Uzunami. From the direction of the mouth of the cave a young woman with yellow kimono approaching them "It is finished, Toka-chan?" Naruto asked the dark haired woman who was none other than Toka Uzunami, formerly Toka Senju.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun" said Toka then sat on Naruto's left side separated by Mito. Toka just finished installing several layers of genjutsu outside the cave for security purposes.

"How about the three of them, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the blue haired woman who just stepped from the deep of the cave toward the bonfire.

"They have been sleeping, Naruto-kun" Hinata replied, adding firewood into the fire, then sat next to Temari.

"We need a plan, if we want to succeed in bring peace to this world" after a silent moment, Naruto once again asking "Are you girls have any ideas?"

"Look like we need allies, Naruto-kun. Moreover, we are in an era of war like this" said Sakura while rubing her hand together near the fire.

"Sakura-chan right, Naruto-kun. With more allies, we have more people who will help us to bring peace to this world. As the cessation of ninja clan war era in our world, it's ended because of the formation of an alliance between Senju and Uchiha clan" Toka explained.

"That's right, Naruto-kun. It's not about how powerful we are, if only ourself it's going to fail" Add Kaguya who now leaned her head against her husband's right shoulder.

"Is not, the Sannin of Konoha got they nickname here in this war, Mito-chan?" Naruto asked, while pulling Kaguya and Mito into his arms. He smiled as he saw his others wives stared at the two women with jealousy.

"Right, Naruto-kun. And it's a great idea" said Mito kissing her husband left cheek. While on the right side Kaguya just hugged Naruto.

Naruto motioned to the four others women to approached, and after that he said with protectiveness "With the trait of the Juubi, I must claim all of you by doing a mating ritual. The ritual that will make us fully bonded and nothing and no one will be able to take or separate you from me"

"When are we going to perform the ritual, Naruto-kun?" asked Temari Uzunami which now lay down and use Naruto's right thigh as a pillow. That question made five others young women looked up with hope.

"Soon, Temari-chan. But not here, all of you deserve better place than just stone cave, my loves" Naruto said with a smile while his hands stroking Temari's and Sakura's hair "Let's take a rest, himes"

**xxx Konoha Ninja Camp xxx**

Night has arrived at Konoha ninja camp and the busyness still visible. This afternoon Sukino Hatake and two of her kunoichis has arrived at the camp, after their escape from the pursuit of Amegakure ninjas, She immediately led the meeting to set the strategy. As the first in command she felt the need to prepare a strategy for tomorrow battle "So, group '**A**' with me will do a direct attacks to divert attention, while group '**B**' led by Tsunade-san and her teammates will be tasked to save and free the prisoners and our friends who were get caught by them" explain the silver haired beautiful woman.

Looked at her subordinates and stopped at the blonde Senju and her two teammates. When the Hatake see them nods their heads, she said again "Be careful tomorrow, we not only dealing with Shonsuou no Hanzu and her kunoichis, many great kunoichi we don't recognize are here in Ame now"

"What do you mean, Captain Hatake" asked Tsunade's black haired teammate who has a sword on her back.

"This afternoon, when Kikyo, Umi, and myself collecting information about Hanzu's forces, we dealing and chased by Ame kunoichis. When the three of us get cornered, a kunoichi appeared. This kunoichi could repel an attack and attacking only with one hand" said Sukino which then tell the kunoichis how her journey this afternoon.

Hearing their captain story the meeting participants just dazed out, does it possible seven kunoichis can be defeated only by one person, and with only one move. Their dazed stats make Sukino repeated her word "Any questions?". And when she saw them still preoccupied, the captain then said "Meeting finished. Take rest for tomorrow's battle"

With still silent, the kunoichis left the meeting tent to get some rest. In their minds there is only the word of _'It is possible?' _or _'Impossible'_. Without their know, they will not get a good rest tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes, Naruto Uzunami The First Shinobi second chapter is done. Hope I do it quite well with the rush and not got too much flames. ****But critics and good suggestions always welcome.**

**I have gender bend 10 characters. Did you notices all of them?**

**By the way, I need your suggestions for the names of gender bend characters such as : **

**1\. - Jirasiya. : ?**

**2\. - Orochimaru : ?**

**3\. - And others : ?**

**Write your suggestion in the reviews or just PM me. Because it hard to find Japanese female names with similar or close in pronunciation.**

**And last, give a good and more reviews please. It will make the next and future chapter better.**

**Ja...**


	3. Sannin and End of Wars

**NARUTO UZUNAMI THE FIRST SHINOBI**

**Chapter 3 : Sannin and End of Wars**

**Author Notes :**

**Thanks to all the reviewers for their encouraging reviews. Also thanks to all readers who put me or this story to their povorites, and all of the followers**

**Hope all of Senpais or seniors author understand with the poor of story plot. English is not my native language so there will be many grammer mistakes.**

**In this fanfiction, there will be overpower Naruto or godlike Naruto ****with multi kekei genkais. The pairing will be Naruto/MassHarem**** with M rate just for safety.**

**This story is inspired by many of my favourites stories, so there may a few similarities there.**

**Naruto's girls currently : Kaguya O, Mito U, Toka S, Temari, Sakura H and Hinata H.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto-san, I only borrowing the characters for fun sake.**

"Uzu Nami" : Human speaking

_'Uzu Nami'_ : _Human thinking_

**"Uzu Nami" **: **Deity or Summon speaking**

_**'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Deity or Summon thinking**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxx Amegakure no Sato xxx**

The battle strategy that the Konoha ninjas did were not going well, the evidence of that is each group have to deal with a very difficult situation at the moment.

_**=== Konoha Group A ===**_

Sukino Hatake did not think that she and her subordinates have to deal with kunoichis of Amegakure and Iwagakure who had allied themselves. So many of them, even they have to fight one against three or four opponents.

Sukino herself now being confronted by four jonin from Ame village and Iwa village. _'Apparently Amegakure and Iwagakure have aligned themselves. This is bad, very bad' _thought the captain.

"You're surprised, Shiroi Kiba?" said the black haired jonin with Amegakure hitai-ate stood far on the right. "My sister was seriously injured while chasing you yesterday, today I will avenge her"

"Enough with the talk, Mayu-san. Let's just arrest her so Konoha will surrender" said the brown haired kunoichi with Iwagakure hitai-ate tied on her left upper arm.

"You're right, Aika-san" said Mayu while doing some handseals and shouted "**Doton : Doryu Taiga ****no Jutsu** (Earth Release : Earth Flowing River Technique)" and then formed in front of them a mud flow like river. Then she said "Let's begin, girls"

Without saying anything else, Aika has done handseals and shouted "**Doton : Doryuudan no Jutsu** (Earth Release : Earth Dragon projectile Technique)" and from the flow of mud formed a mud dragon with it open mouth and fired the mud balls toward Sukino.

Seeing the attack come, without waste more time the pigtail haired women finished her own jutsu while pressing her hand to the ground and said "**Doton : Doryu Heki** **no Jutsu **(Earth Release : Earth Style Wall Technique)" and in front of her formed an earthen wall that prevent the attack from her two opponents.

When the earthen wall fall down, Sukino forced to draw her tanto because two of her other opponents have attacked with katana and kunai in hand. The first attack is katana slash horizontally from the right to cut the Konoha's kunoichi neck, forcing her to dropped her body to the ground.

"**Ninpo : Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Ninja Art : Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" the Amegakure's black haired kunoichi voice could be heard after she threw a shuriken, and hundreds of shuriken flew toward Sukino who had just risen to her knees. This attack could hit the target if the Konoha's kunoichi did not use the kawarimi no jutsu that replacing her with a wooden log.

"Akhh..." came the cry from their right, and the attacker who use the kunai weapon had fallen after stabbing Sukino's right shoulder that turned out to be a raiton kage bunshin. While the original kunoichi of Konoha herself has stood behind her three enemies with gasping breath.

Without care to their fallen comrade, Mayu and her two friends turn around to face Sukino, and the black haired kunoichi said "Nice trick, Hatake. But it seem like you're quite exhausted he.."

The White Fang of Konoha herself just keep quiet. Whit a glance she noticed her subordinates were in worse condition than herself, even several of them have been injured and killed in a fairly short time, it is what make her get more worried.

Realizing their opponent will not answer her words, with a signal to the other two Aika immediately do the handseals and shouted "**Doton : Shindoryuudan no Jutsu** (Earth Release : Earth Dragon God Blast Technique)" and with a stomp of her feet to the ground. Then a bronze earthen dragon emerge from the soil and roar, then the dragon strike rapidly toward Sukino.

Suddenly Sukino's body disappeared with a flash of white light hakko shunshin. Appeared a few meters from her enemies, Sukino once again attacked by the kunoichi with katana who appeared behind her. The attack in the form of a diagonal slash from left to right that made Sukino jump to the right and turn around to parry the opponent's sword with her tanto. Both kunoichis put more forces to over power each others.

When still parrying the katana's attack Sukino Hatake get a kick from Aika right on her back. Not fully rise up yet, Mayu has appeared behind her while saying "**Suiton : Suirou no Jutsu** (Water Release : Water Prison Technique)" and water formed into a ball wrapped around Sukino.

In the water prison Sukino Hatake can only watch the state of her subordinates are in more difficult condition, how her subordinates have struggled to survive. Let alone to strike back, just to survive is so much difficult. '_Please help us, Kami-sama_' though the captain, while still trying to break free.

As if hearing the captain's hopes, a flash of yellow light appeared, and then Mayu's body get thrown thus making her water prison technique fall apart. When Sukino get free and dropped down, a hand catch and holding her right shoulder. "Akhh.." Sukino screaming in pain when she felt a burning pain on her right shoulder, but the pain and the heat was soon subsided, and the astonishing thing is Sukino's power and chakra have recovered as if she never fought before.

Looking to her right side, Sukino see a hooded figure with red coat who beat the Amegakure's kunoichis who chasing her yesterday. "What did you do to my shoulder, kunoichi-san?" the silver haired woman asked.

"I just refill your lost chakra through your right shoulder, Hatake-san" replied the hooded figure as if it were an easy and common thing to do.

"Who are you, stranger? Are you also a Konoha's kunoichi?" Mayu shouted while still trying to get up with difficulty because she still felt the pain on her right ribs. Aika and the katana wielder kunoichi immediately come to the aid of their wounded friend, but still keep an eye on the person who just arrived.

"I'm a shinobi not a kunoichi, because I am a male ninja, kunoichi-san. And I'm not a ninja from one of the hidden villages" said the hooded person answering the questions of the Amegakure's kunoichi.

The answer from the hooded man who called himself a shinobi make all of the kunoichis who were there shocked and dazed out. How can there be a male ninja, because all this time, men don't have a strong enough chakra coil to do the ninja techniques, even a simple technique.

Seeing all of the kunoichis surprised and just dazed out, the hooded shinobi said again. "Now retreat, save your subordinates, Hatake-san". That made Sukino overcome her socked state.

"Thanks for your help again, shinobi-san. But we could not leave our comrades who were being captives" answered Sukino, watching the battle that had stopped due to the appearance of the stranger. The cessation of the battle used by Sukino's subordinates to jump away from their opponents and gathered back with the others members of their group.

"No way, you're definitely one of Konoha's kunoichis!" shouted Mayu who could not believe what the shinobi said.

The shinobi just ignored the cries of the Amegakure's kunoichi and said "They has been freed, Hatake-san". As if to justify his words and answered Sukino's wonder, right beside them appeared three women with fire shunshin no jutsu. Even more surprising the Konoha kunoichis captain was the emergence of a group of ninja with Konoha shunshin style.

"Please hold them until Hatake-san and her subordinates leave this place safely, Himes" they could heard the hooded person said to the three woman who dressed in white, yellow and black kimonos. After said that, the hooded figure disappeared again with a flash of yellow light.

"Now save your subordinates, Hatake-san" said the woman with white kimono who has started doing handseals, "**Doton : Doryuusou no Jutsu** (Earth Release : Rising Earthen Spears Technique)" and from the ground appeared hundred of stone spears that launched themselves toward Amegakure and Iwagakure kunoichis, who were surprised with the speed of the attack.

While Mayu and her friends still could not do anything, the kunoichi with black kimono flick her right hand, and then in her hand has emerged a large folding fan that has been opened. With a forward swing of the large fan and said "**Futon : Daikamaitachi no Jutsu** (Wind Release : Great Sickle Wessle Technique), then the resulting, a strong gust of wind attacked the Ame and Iwa kunoichi. The waves of strong winds make those kunoichis more panicked because it make the hundreds stone spear sailing faster.

When the two jutsus stopped, dozens of Ame and Iwa kunoichis had fallen with serious injuries. "**Genjutsu : Nehan Shoja** (Illusion Technique : Temple of Nirvana)" whispered the woman with yellow kimono and then all of Ame and Iwa kunoichis fell unconscious.

"Let's go back to the cave, Toka-chan, Temari-chan" said the woman with white kimono who was none other than Kaguya, after she did not see the Konoha's kunoichis anymore in that place. After Toka and Temari nodded their heads, the three of them disappearing with a burst of flames.

_**\- Konoha Group B -**_

At the moment Konoha ninja group 'A' fought. On the opposite location, there is a battle between Shonsuou no Hanzu with three students of Sandaime Hokage. Several others Konoha ninjas who became a member of group 'B' and some of Hanzu subordinates have been died, leaving the three of them now faced with the masked kunoichi.

"Let's spread, and attack from three directions" whispered a long black haired woman with a sword on her back.

"Beware of her poison and explosives paper traps, Tsunade, Orika" said waist length white haired woman who was standing on Tsunade's left side.

"You're right, Miraiya. We must be careful, Hanzu not a kunoichi that easy to be defeated, let alone fight in her own place". Tsunade said standing between her two teammates.

With each of them nod their head, the three Konoha kunoichis spread. Miraiya soon jumped far to the left, Orika jump away to the far right while Tsunade just stood in place preparing an attack.

Hanzu herself just stood there waiting for an attack by holding a kusarigama as her weapon. The first attack came in the form of hundreds of kunais in her right side, after Miraiya throwing a kunai and do the handseals then shouted "**Ninpo : Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Ninja Art : Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)"

Seeing the in coming attack, Hanzu throwing some kunais with explosive paper from her left hand, a large explosion occur when the two attack clash with each other. Just finished parrying the attack from Miraiya, Tsunade has been running and immediately attacked with her right fist. The blonde kunoichi's attack successfully avoided by the leader of Amegakure, and that fist hit the ground causing water and mud scattered everywhere.

Without waste the opportunity, Hanzu has pushed her left hand forward and again dozens of kunais with the explosive paper sail toward Tsunade, who just trying to stand up after do her last attack. The first Hokage grandchild almost get hit by the explosion if Miraiya did not protect her friend body with her hari jizo no jutsu.

With the words "**Ninpo : Hari Jigoku no Jutsu** (Ninja Art : Needle Hair Technique) from Miraiya then her hair that extend and protect Tsunade, launch hundreds of needles that attack the salamander summoner. But with jumping backward while spin the kusarigama forming a shield in front of her body, Hanzu succeeded to countering those hundreds hair needles.

The masked kunoichi had just landed her feet when the next attack was coming. The attack in the form of hundreds of snakes coming out of Orika's sleeve, when she said "**Ninpo : Sen'ei Tajashu no Jutsu** (Ninja Art : Multi Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Technique)". Orika's attack almost succeeded if Hanzu did not use the kawarimi no jutsu to replacing herself with a wooden log.

When Hanzu emerged a few steps from her earlier position, Orika again attacking with the sword in her hand, this attack directed to the neck of the masked kunoichi. The slash was countered by the leader of Amegakure with kusarigama sickle in her hand, resulting in a power struggle. The power struggle at the close range, used by Hanzu to exhale her poisonus bteath to the black haired kunoichi face, but Orika's body just melted into mud because of tsuci bunshin no jutsu.

"It was very difficult in close range combat" said Orika who has returned to be near her two teammates who have been reunited.

When Hanzu saw her three opponent come close together, she immediately do a series of handseals and shouted "**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (Water Release : Water Dragon Projectile Technique)", and then a water shaped dragon rose and strike directly to the three of Hiruko's students.

Hanzu's three opponent just managed to dodge, the masked kunoichi had do the handseals again, after scraping her thumb with a kunai. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Ibuse** (Summoning Technique : Ibuse)" and after the summoning array appear Hanzu has stood on top of the gray giant salamander head.

Managed to avoid the water dragon technique and see their opponent using summoning technique, the three Konoha kunoichis immediately bite their thumb, and with bleeding finger they do the same handseals then slamming their hand onto the water surface and shouted simultaneously "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu :**** Gamabunta/Manda/Katsuyu **(Summoning Technique : Gamabunta/Manda/Katsuyu)". After the summoning array appeared, the three kunoichi has stood on top of their respective summon heads.

The three kunoichis who has been on top of the toad, snake and slug then said to their respective summon "We need your help against Shonsuou no Hanzu, Gamabunta/Manda/Katsuyu"

Hearing the name of Shonsuou no Hanzu then look in front of them, the red toad, the purple snake and the white slug then said **"Fight against Hanzu and Ibuse. We will help you, Miraiya/Orika/Tsunade"**

Before the three summoning animal prepare an attack, Ibuse has moved quickly over the water and spun then slammed it tail toward Katsuyu make the white and blue striped slug get thrown together with Tsunade. The poisonous salamander movement speed was incredible, because the next it was there in front of Katsuyu and belching smoke toxins that surround the slug. When the smoke toxins cleared, there seen Katsuyu release Tsunade's body from itself, and after that the slug disappeared because of the injured.

"Next, you two" said Hanzu when her summoning animal turn around facing Gamabunta and Manda.

"Move aside, Tsunade-chan" came the voice of Miraiya from above the red toad, then she said again, "Bunta sprayed the oil". As soon as Gamabunta spitting the oil, the white haired kunoichi was soon completed handseals for katon endan no jutsu and then she fired the flames from her mouth "**Katon : Gamayu Endan no Jutsu** (Fire Release : Toad Oil Flame Bullet Technique)". When the fire touched the oil giant flames arise directly strike to the salamander and it summoner, but when the fire goes out Hanzu and Ibuse not visible on the place they should be.

Miraiya and Gamabunta looked around and did not see where their opponent. Suddenly Ibuse emerged from the water behind the red toad and immediately breathed out toxics smokes and immediately followed by Hanzu who threw a kunai with explosive paper. Not stop on that attack, the leader of Amegakure then do handseals and shouted "**Ninpo : Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Ninja Art : Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)" and the thrown kunai is multipled into hundreds.

The explosion truly devastating, when the toxics smokes disappear, there could be seen Gamabunta was seriously wounded and soon disappeared with a puff of smoke, Miraiya herself just kneeling with her right leg bleeding.

When Hanzu staring at the kneeling Miraiya, Manda has strike the salamander with it fangs attack. However, this attack seem futile when Ibuse dodge with it speed and slammed it tail into the purple snake's body. The poisonous salamander tail attack make Orika get thrown and Hanzu use her explosives paper again against Manda that make the purple snake seriously injured and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The thrown Orika now standing on the right side of Tsunade, who now helping Miraiya to stand. Now the three of them preparing to face the leader of Amegakure next attacks.

Hanzu herself does not attacking immediately but said "You three very strong, only you three able to survive against me. I Hanzu, dub you as the '**Konoha no ****Sannin**', if you can save yourself today". After saying that she immediately threw some kunais with explosives paper which is then turned into hundreds with the use of kunai kage bunshin no jutsu.

When the three Konoha kunoichis not yet do something against Hanzu's attack, appeared in front of them a figure with red coat and a hoodie covering his/her head. Mercilessly, the hundreds of kunais with explosive paper hit the stranger's body, but when the explosion end the figure with red coat was still standing in his/her place. The person does not look get injured at all, only his hoodie get open to show his face and yellow hair that make the four kunoichis who fought surprised.

In the four kunoichis thought was _'Is he a man? How he did not get hurt?'_. Still could not believe the reality in front of them.

"Please let them go, Hanzu-san" said the blond man who was none other than Naruto Uzunami. His soft but commanding voice make the four kunoichis now start to believe that he was indeed a man.

Hearing Naruto request, the leader of Amegakure answered "Why should I let them go? And who are you, young man?"

"Why should be cruelty if we can be kind, Hanzu-san. While I'm just a shinobi who happened to pass this place" Naruto replied without move his gaze fron the masked kunoichi and her summon.

"I do not let my enemies go away. So what will you do, young man?" Hanzu said, while still thinking how this man could have survived her explosives attack.

"Well then, Hanzu-san" said Naruto then do the handseals then slamming his hand on top of the water and said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Seiryu** (Summoning Technique : Seiryu)". After the summoning array appeared, the shinobi lifted into the air by a green scaly water dragon, the dragon itself roaring hard.

"Bring your friend away, Tsunade-san" Naruto's voice came from above the water dragon head. Before the three Konoha kunoichis went away they still hear the words of the green dragon and the shinobi **"You want me to beat that Ibuse, Naruto-kun?"** and with the answer "Yes, Seiryu-sama" from the blond, the water dragon roaring then spouting water from it mouth, the giant tidal wave make Hanzu and the salamander get thrown far away. Next, the salamander disappeared with a puff of smoke leaving the leader of Amegakure who is still on her knees.

**"It's great to be fighting again, Naruto-kun. I'll see you again"** and after talking so the water dragon disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto himself fell down and landed on his feet firmly facing the leader of Amegakure.

"**Bansho Ten'in** (Universal Pull)" Naruto shouted and next Hanzu's body floated and pulled toward the shinobi. Once Hanzu's body hovering quite close, the young blond slamming his fist to Hanzu's stomach, that make the masked kunoichi falling and breathing with difficulty .

After a few moment, and her breathing back to normal, and saw no more attack come. With still kneeling the masked kunoichi said "Why did you stop? Just finish me"

Hearing those words, Naruto just smiled and said, "Everyone deserves a second chance for a better, Hanzu-san. The war has ended and hopefully when we meet again we don't have to fight each other". Having said so, without waiting for an answer from the masked kunoichi, Naruto disappeared again with flash of yellow light.

After seeing the man who can use ninjutsus disappeared, Hanzu got up with difficulty and looked around. When not see anyone else, the leader of Amegakure soon disappeared with shunshin no jutsu.

**xxx Abandoned Building xxx**

The three kunoichis newly named the Sannin of Konoha now resting in an abandoned building still in Amega!ure. When Naruto told them to get out of the fight, in fact they do not immediately go away but watching the fight from afar until Naruto leaving that place.

Till now they still could not believe what they witnessing. How could one man can beat Shonsuou no Hanzu that they themselves have difficulties when fight her, more so the person was a male.

"Who is that Naruto person? Why does he help us?" Miraiya said or asked her two friends who are also still confused.

"I don't know, Miraiya. The shinobi word itself still foreign to me" replied Tsunade who was sitting and eating a piece of bread. Suddenly Tsunade remembered something and said "Hey.. Wasn't that person similar to what Hatake captain story"

"You're right, Tsunade-chan. Why could I forget about it" said Miraiya as she tried to recalling Sukino's story yesterday.

"The obvious thing he is the first male ninja I ever seen, and he is a strong ninja. The proof is he could beat Hanzu and her summon so easily" said Orika to her two teammates.

Suddenly a yellow light flashing in front of them and followed by a voice saying "Maybe I could answer those questions". Next, in front them stood a blond haired male who they were talking about. The appearance of Naruto make the three kunoichis shocked and just silent for a few moments.

Over come of her shock state, Miraiya cleared her throat then said "Who are you? Why did you help us?"

Naruto smiled and said, "My name is Naruto and I'm a shinobi or a male ninja. I help the three of you because I have an offer for you" After say that words the shinobi looked at the three beautiful kunoichis and thought to himself _'You three not going to experience the same thing as Ero-sennin, Ba-chan and Orochi-teme'_.

"Shinobi... And what offer do you mean?" asked Tsunade who had been analyzing the person. Judging from his physique and voice this person indeed a male. A handsome man of course.

"That right, Tsunade-san. My goal is to bring peace to the world and I want the three of you to help make it happen" said Naruto answered the blond kunoichi questions.

Naruto's answer was made Miraiya who had been stood leaning against the wall get interested and asking questions "World Peace huh.. How are you going to make it happen, shinobi-san?"

"With mutual understanding, Miraiya-san. And with the help of many friends that peace will come true" Naruto replied that make Miraiya smile.

"That was a really stupid thing. We're ninja from different countries and have different interests, there will always be hatred between the villages and there will be no mutual understanding" Orika said as she drew her sword. "You are the first male ninjutsu user, so you have to come with us to Konoha". After said that words the black haired kunoichi start ran and attacked with a slash of her sword.

The sword just go through the blond shinobi's body, as if just slashing the air. This make Orika and her two friends were very surprised, and not yet over cone her surprise the young man has turn around and his right hand catch Orika's right shoulder.

"Akhh..." Orika screaming when she felt a burning pain and burned on her right shoulder. The black haired kunoichi kneel down with the sword slip out from her hand. Seeing their friend fall Miraiya and Tsunade immediately move to attack, but the shinobi has disappeared and appeared behind them. By touching the right shoulder of Orika's two friends, then both kunoichi screamed and fell down.

After the pain and heat on her shoulder disappeared, with still panting Tsunade shouted "What did you do to us?"

Looking at the three kunoichis who were still sitting, Naruto said "Don't worry, Tsunade-san. I just gave you a little power so that you can help me to bring that peace". With stepped closer to Orika who sat near the exit Naruto said "Don't do stupid things, Orika-san" while his right hand touching the black haired kunoichi forehead.

Looking back toward Tsunade and Miraiya, Naruto said "I have a gift waiting for you in Konoha, Tsunade-san". After say that Naruto's body began to sink into the ground, but he still had time to say "See you later, Konoha no Sannin" and his body then disappeared into the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto Uzunami The First Shinobi third chapter is done. C****ritics and good suggestions always welcome. It will make the next and future chapter better.**

**Hope I do quite well with the fighting scenes. But please tell me about this chapter its good or its suck?**

**By the way, I still need your suggestions for the names of gender bend characters such as : **

**1\. - Minato Namikaze : ?**

**2\. - Dan Kato : ?**

**3\. - And others : ?**

**Ja...**


	4. The Shinobi and Elemental Nations

**NARUTO UZUNAMI THE FIRST SHINOBI**

**Chapter 4 : The Shinobi and Elemental Nations**

**Author Notes :**

**For those who don't like this fanfiction, please don't read it. Because this fanfiction will be much different from the original storyline, because that is what we called fanfiction, must have differences from the original manga and anime.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers for their encouraging and ****suggestions****. Also thanks to all readers who put me or this story to their povorites, and all of the followers**

**Hope all of Senpais or seniors author understand with the poor of story plot. English is not my native language so there will be many grammer mistakes.**

**In this fanfiction, there will be overpower Naruto or godlike Naruto ****with multi kekei genkais. The pairing will be Naruto/MassHarem**** with M rate just for safety.**

**This story is inspired by many of my favourites stories, so there may a few similarities there.**

**Naruto's girls currently : Kaguya O, Mito U, Toka S, Temari, Sakura H and Hinata H.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto-san, I only borrowing the characters for fun sake.**

"Uzu Nami" : Human speaking

_'Uzu Nami'_ : _Human thinking_

**"Uzu Nami" **: **Deity or Summon speaking**

_**'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Deity or Summon thinking**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been one week since the end of the second great ninja world war, all ninja troops had returned to their respective villages. Now all the villages was counting the damages resulted by the great war that has lasted this long.

**xxx Amegakure no Sato xxx**

Amegakure no Sato now has been deserted from battle cries and the sound of explosions. The village of the Shonsuou no Hanzu indeed the most severely damaged, as it has become the main battleground of all the hidden villages.

Right now, Hanzu the village leaders were standing watch her kunoichis who working to fix the state of their village. The masked kunoichi actually just recovered from her wound and running out of chakra in her final battle. Behind this masked kunoichi standing Mayu and two of her trusted kunoichi to report on the their final battle and the the state of village. "Start talking, Mayu-san" said the Amegakure's leader.

Hearing that, the black haired kunoichi said "Iwagakure forces has left the village, Hanzu-sama. Our alliance to destroy Konoha forces has ended". See Hanzu just nodded her head, Mayu said again "Forgive us, Hanzu-sama. Me and Fuku-san and the Iwagakure kunoichis could not hold Sukino Hatake and her ninja"

Turn around and looked at the three kunoichis infront of her, her gaze stopped at the blue haired kunoichi with katana on her back, Hanzu then asked "Tell me what happened, Fuku-san?". Hearing that question, Fuku who is none other than Mayu's friend in battle against Sukino, tell her leader what happened.

"Hearing the story, Fuku-san and Nee-san. That mean the kunoichis who broke into prison tower at that time was friends of that person who claimed to be a '**shinobi**', Hanzu-sama" said the dark haired kunoichi turned out to be Mayu's sister.

Seeing her leader was silent after hearing the explanation, Fuku encouraging herself to ask "Are we going to looking for information about those people, Hanzu-sama?"

"Of course, Fuku-san. But now we will focus on revamping the village beforehand". Hanzu paused and then added the word "Accelerate the new ninja training program, Mayu-san. We have to get the power of our troops back as soon as possible, Amegakure must not look weak"

Hearing the order from their leader, with the answer of "Yes, Hanzu-sama". The three kunoichi was immediately went to do the task.

_'If this '__**Shinobi**__' is not from one of the hidden villages, that mean all the villages will search for him. But it seem that blond man was so defending on Konoha, could he one of that village ninja?'_, Hanzu thought without knowing the exact answer.

**xxx Kirigakure no Sato xxx**

"That man called himself a '**Shinobi**' and claimed not belong to any village, Mizukage-sama" said the brown haired kunoichi who stood facing the mist village leader finishing her report.

"So that man was very strong?" asked a beautiful woman with black hair decorated with bead like pearls, wearing Kirigakure standard clothes under her black cape with ragged sleeves. This woman is none other than Sandaime Mizukage, kunoichi who just took the office after her predecessor was killed during the fight of life and death with Nidaime Tsucikage of Iwagakure no Sato.

"Correct, Mizukage-sama" said the brown haired kunoichi quickly without the slightest doubt in her word.

"Then continue the investigation of this stranger, but do not get involved in direct conflict with the other villages. The death of Nidaime-sama and many of our kunoichis who died in this war has been troubling us greatly"

"Right, Mizukage-sama^ answer her subordinate who then immediately left Kirigakure village leader room to carry out the task.

_'The other villages must have known about this '__**Shinobi**__' thing and will soon send their ninja to search for him. Then Kirigakure must also make it move immediately'_, thought the Mizukage while continue her work.

**xxx Kumogakure no Sato xxx**

"What.." cried the blonde woman with the typical Kumogakure ninja vest clothing, after hearing a report from one of the kunoichi in charge for collecting information on the progress of the ninja world war.

"Ri.. right, Raikage-sama. Hanzu was defeated by that man who called himself a '**Shinobi**' in that short battle" said the gray haired kunoichi with Kumogakure jonin standard uniform who was standing in front of the Sandaime Raikage, repeating her statement, even though she felt a little scared because her leader's scream.

_'Could it be, Konoha has managed to find a way to make the men could have a strong chakra core'_ thought the Raikage. "We have to figure out what villages this '**shinobi**' came from. If necessary, we have to catch him. Form a team to carry out this mission quickly"

"Right, Raikage-sama" said the gray haired kunoichi which then disappeared behind the smoke of shunshin no jutsu.

_'A lot of unexpected thing happen in this second ninja world war. How strong Konoha under your leadership Hiruko-teme'_ thought the blond woman as she sat and watch over at her village.

**xxx Iwagakure no Sato xxx**

The tiny woman with black hair was seen pacing back and forth in front of a black haired kunoichi. Right in front of the black haired kunoichi who none other than Aika, the tiny woman stopped and said "Are you sure about that information, Aika-san?"

"Yes, Onoka-sama" said the Iwagakure kunoichi quickly. "We don't get much information, because it was so unexpected event and occur very quickly, and when we were free from that genjutsu the '**shinobi**', that three kunoichi and the kunoichis of Konoha has long gone, Sandaime-sama" said Aika after seeing the Sandaime Tsucikage was silent.

After thinking for a moment, the Tsucikage then said "You're the most familiar with this '**Shinobi**' and his friends, Aika-san. So you are in charge to investigate it, if necessary you have to catch them, take the best of our information searching team with you"

"Right, Tsucikage-sama" said Aika who immediately walked out of the Iwagakure leader office.

Onoka the Sandaime Tsucikage herself just standing there while thinking _'Iwagakure s__trength __has been greatly reduced since the death of Nidaime Tsucikage, so Iwa should get __that __great ninjas to make the village force recover quickly'_.

**xxx Sunagakure no Sato xxx**

Sandaime Kazekage was a beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair that tied in two ponytail and was wearing black and white shirt, fitted with blue pant.

Currently the Kazekage was sitting behind her desk listening to the report from her subordinates. "Finally the war come to an end. What about the battle in the Amegakure, Ibiza-san?"

"Konoha won this war, Kazekage-sama" said a black haired kunoichi stood in front of the Kazekage, then the kunoichi explain the result of her investigation in the village of rain.

After hearing the report from Ibiza, the Kazekage then said "That mean we must immediately carry out further investigation, because other villages must have gotten the news about this '**Shinobi**' thing". After a pause for a second, the Sunagakure leader give her order "I leave this information searching task in your hand, Ibiza-san. You may choose the members of this team yourself"

"Okey, Kazekage-sama. But what if we facing them directly?" asked the black haired jonin.

"You must try to convince them to join our village!" replied the Kazekage.

"Then I'll prepare the team and departed, Kazekage-sama". After seeing her leader nodded, Ibiza immediately leave the office of Sunagakure's leader.

Stayed alone in her room Sandaime Kazekage start to continue her work while thinking _'Actually, wich one of the village behind the emergence of this '__**shinobi**__'?. Hopefully Ibiza successfully in her mission'_.

**xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

In the office of Konohagakure leader, we could seen a woman who was sitting behind her desk. This woman dressed in a form of white robe above her red shirt, she wore a red and white hat with kanji for '**Fire**' writing on it. This woman is none other than Hiruko Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage. Standing in front of Hiruko four kunoichis that wearing standard Konoha gray vest, the four of them none other than Sukino Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Miraiya and Orika.

"It's look like your mission goes well, Sukino-san?" Hiruko asked while exhaling smoke from her mouth after sucking her favorite pipe.

"Actually, this prisoners saving mission almost failed, Sandaime-sama" said Sukino is justified by the three students of Sandaime Hokage. Furthermore, almost one hour the four kunoichis who recently home, start tell and explain all that they have experienced during their mission in Amegakure.

"So that was it. That mean this '**shinobi**' is the one that break through the village four days ago" said Hiruko then immediately sucked Her pipe a few times to calm herself. After blowing the tobacco smoke, she then shouted "ANBU, bring her here now!"

Sandaime Hokage words about someone break through the village make the four kunoichis get surprised to only looked at one another. Sukino had just wanted to say, when swirl of leaves appeared in the room, typical shunshin of Konoha. When the swirl of leaves gone, in front of the Hokage, or to the left of the four kunoichis stood a bird masked ANBU holding a brown haired little girl, in the age around thirteen years old.

The four kunoichis can only be staring at the two people who had just arrived, until the little girl said, "Tsunade nee-chan, Orika sensei"

The words from that little girl made the blond and dark haired sannin back to their senses and looked at the Sandaime Hokage with narrowed eyes then followed by angry shout from Tsunade Senju "This joke is not funny, Hiruko sensei!". While Orika herself immediately drew her sword with anger ready to attack the teacher.

The anger of Hiruko's two students is very understandable, because now standing in front of them, in the room was none other than Niwako Senju, sister of Tsunade Senju and favorite pupil of Orika. While everyone know that the little girl had died almost a year ago, was killed on her first mission outside the village.

Feeling the killing aura from the slug and snake sannin, the teacher immediately said "Calm down, Tsunade, Orika. This is not a joke Niwako-chan is real and she's really alive". Tsunade or Orika not had the time to ask what the meaning of their teacher words, Tsunade Senju has been embraced by the young Senju. Feeling the hug so warm make the slug princess inevitably respond with tears of joys.

After both Senju sibling releasing each others embrace, they heard the Hokage said, "As I said, on the day of Niwako-chan resurrection, someone with traits like that '**shinobi**' is break through our village and got away from a team of ANBU". Pausing to sucking her pipe and exhale the smoke, Hiruko then said "Now it's your time to tell us what exactly happened at that time, Niwako-chan"

Hiruko's words make all eyes are now fixed on the young Senju, while the brown haired little girl just nodded and began to talk.

_**\- Flashback Start -**_

Red shadow moving rapidly through the village of Konoha from the west side. This shadow moves so quickly and headed toward the ninja graveyard of this village.

When this figure set his foot in the area of the graveyard, saw the figure clearly none other than Naruto Uzunami whit his hooded on. Moving fast in the area of the cemetery, Naruto stopped in front of a tombstone with the inscription name Niwako Senju on it. Looked around and did not see any patrolling ANBU, without performing hand seals Naruto stomping his right foot to the ground and the grave of the younger sister of Tsunade is open showing a wood coffin.

With a gust of wind element jutsu the coffin lid open to reveal a human body that is no longer intact. By activating his doujutsu '**Tengan**' Naruto looked to the right with his right hand raised, then comes out of the ground a giant head surrounded by purple flames with same eyes as Naruto and on it forehead has a kanji for '**King**'. When the Uzunami look on the body inside the coffin with his doujutsu, then the giant head opened it mouth and stuck out it tongue that has fingers on it, the giant head tongue then draw the body of Shodaime Hokage's grand daughter and chewed it. When the chewing finished and mouth were open, the fingered tongue let down the body of a brown haired little girl dressed in black clothes and green pant.

Once the brown haired little girl's body was laid on the ground, and the giant head close it's mouth. By doing hand seals sheep and snake, Naruto said "**Gedo : Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** (Gedo : Rinne Rebirth Technique). With the completion of Naruto words the king of hell again opened it's mouth and a beam of green light shot out and came rushing into the body Niwako, when the green light enter the little girl's body, the king of hell giant head close it's mouth then disappeared.

**xxx Unknown Realm xxx**

Six people were sitting around a campfire when suddenly a beam of green light grabbed the back of one of them wich none other than Niwako Senju. The emergence of the green light that wrapped around her make the young Senju panic and scream "What happened to me, Oba-chan?"

Seeing the green light that wrap the body of her grand daughter, black haired woman said, "It seem like there are forces that pull you back into the world of living, Niwako-chan"

"Is this the Edo Tensei no Jutsu, Nee-san?" the shoulder length white haired woman said with a tone of panic.

"Hopefully not, Tobiko-chan" said the black haired woman who turned out to be Hashiko Senju.

"Whatever this technique is and whoever the user of this power certainly very powerful. You have to be careful, Niwako-chan" said the red haired woman sitting next to Hashiko facing the young Senju directly.

Seeing the green light was getting wrapped around her, Niwako say "See you again, Oka-chan, Oba-chan". And the green light was radiating brightly and pulling Niwako's from the presence of the five other woman, but before she disappear the sister of Tsunade still had time to hear the cry of "Take care of yourself, Musume-chan" from the black and the white haired woman who recently out of their socked state.

**xxx Konoha Graveyard xxx**

After the green light enter the body if Shodaime Hokage grand daughter, the body began to move and opened her eyes. Seeing the little girl began trying to sit down with her still weak state, Naruto immediately crouched down and helped her while saying "Welcome back, Niwako-chan"

Staring at the person who have helped her the little girl immediately said with her still hoarse voice "Who are you? What happened to me?"

"I'm Naruto. Friend of Tsunade-san, Niwako-chan" said the shinobi while taking out a bottle of water and gave it to the little girl, Naruto then said "Drink it, Niwako-chan!"

When Niwako finished drinking, she immediately asked "My grandmother said there are force that reviving me. Are you using the Edo Tensei no Jutsu?"

Hearing Niwako question and understand her concern, the shinobi immediately said "Don't worry, Niwako-chan. You have been revived with a completely rebirth technique so no one will controlling you"

"Apparently they have arrived" Naruto muttered loud enough so Niwako could hear it. When the little girl dressed in black and green about to ask, appeared before them four ANBU who each wore a mask with bird, lion, turtle and cat pattern.

The ANBU who had just arrived was made silent for a moment when they recognize who's in front of them, but because the training they have lived made them quickly master their shock. The black haired and lion masked ANBU quickly said, "You have entered the village of Konoha without permission, stranger. You have to come with us"

"Maybe another time, ANBU-san. I still have business elsewhere" said Naruto. Turning toward Niwako the shinobi then said "See you again, Niwako-chan. Be careful". After finishing his words, Naruto's body slowly burning gradually and disappeared leaving the young Senju and the ANBU who had not done anything to prevent the departure of the shinobi.

After a silent for some time the ANBU captain then said "Is this really you, Niwako-sama?". Receiving a question like that, the little brown haired girl replied by nodding her head.

"Then you must come with us to meet the Sandaime Hokage, Niwako-sama" said the captain. Then without waiting for an answer from the little girl the captain give her signal and the bird masked ANBU with brown hair has holding Niwako's arm, and then they all disappeared with typical shunshin of Konoha.

_**\- Flashback End -**_

When Niwako finishing her story, Hiruko then said "Niwako have been examined in physical and mental, and whatever technique used by this '**shinobi**' person, it's completely bring back your sister to live, Tsunade-chan"

After hearing her sister stories and her teacher words make Tsunade muttered to herself "A gift waiting in Konoha, Is this what he mean?"

"If we meet him again it seem we have to thank him. Right captain Hatake, Tsunade-chan, Orika-chan?. He not only help us but also reviving Niwako-chan" Miraiya word was answered with a nod from her three friends.

"Whatever happen we have to get the information about this person. Miraiya use your spies network to find that information, if possible, we would ask him to join Konoha". After hearing the answer "Yes, Sensei" from Miraiya the Sandaime Hokage let them go.

Miraiya is the last one go out of the room, but before she close the door, she still had time to say "I think this person has relation to the toad elder prophecy about the changes in the ninja world. So I certainly will investigate it, Sensei"

Once the door has been closed by her white haired student, Hiruko immediately suck on her pipe, while thinking 'Hope its the good change, not a destruction'

**xxx Uzushiogakure no Sato xxx**

Naruto and his family have arrived at Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan residence. Naruto was originally intended to join the Uzumaki clan on this island and prevent the destruction of Uzushio, but when they arrive on the island, its condition has been in ruins.

This condition that make these ten people could only be staring at the ruins of the whirlpool village with a deep sense of sadness. Naruto himself involuntarily shed tears, because Nagisa should be together with her own clan, more so in his heart he had promised himself tha he will save this clan. The promise that he could not fulfill.

"I'm sorry, Mito-chan, Nagisa-chan. We're too late to save them all" Naruto said, staring at Mito who sat on his left side while hugging Nagisa, who was crying.

Seeing her husband in such a sad state, Sakura then said "It's not your fault, Naruto-kun. Its seem that this attack happen more early"

"Sakura-chan right, Naruto-kun. Now what shall we do?" asked Hinata who also tried to restrain her sadness.

"We will build this island again, Himes" Naruto said while continuing to observe the ruins of the village. Walk a few steps and looked toward the west where the sun began to sink, Naruto then taping his hand to the ground while saying "**Mokuton : Shichuka no Jutsu** (Wood Release : Four Pillar House Technique)" and woods start to rise from the ground then immediately formed a small two story castle.

Back to the place where this family is, Naruto then said "Bring Nagisa and the others in to rest, Mito-chan". Hearing that, Mito Uzunami immediately take the three little girl into the small castle to rest.

Soon Naruto invites his other wives into the new building by saying "Let's go, Hime. We will do the mating ritual tonight". Hearing the words from the shinobi, the five woman soon followed him into the small castle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto Uzunami The First Shinobi fourth chapter is done. C****ritics and good suggestions always welcome. It will make the next and future chapter better.**

**Now this fanfiction has been installed with fire prooping, so flames will have no effect on it.**

**By the way, I still need your suggestions for the names of gender bend characters.**

**Sayonara...**


	5. Uzushio Rebuild and Search for Uzumakis

**NARUTO UZUNAMI THE FIRST SHINOBI**

**Chapter 5 : Uzushio Rebuild and Search for Uzumakis**

**Author Notes :**

**For those who don't like this fanfiction, please don't read it. Because this fanfiction will be much different from the original storyline, because that is what we called fanfiction, must have differences from the original manga and anime.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers for their encouraging and ****suggestions****. Also thanks to all readers who put me or this story to their fovorites, and all of the followers**

**Hope all of Senpais or seniors author understand with the poor of story plot. English is not my native language so there will be many grammer mistakes.**

**In this fanfiction, there will be overpower Naruto or godlike Naruto ****with multi kekei genkais. The pairing will be Naruto/MassHarem**** with M rate just for safety.**

**This story is inspired by many of my favourites stories, so there may a few similarities there.**

**Naruto's girls currently : Kaguya O, Mito U, Toka S, Temari, Sakura H and Hinata H.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto-san, I only borrowing the characters for fun sake.**

"Uzu Nami" : Human speaking

_'Uzu Nami' _: _Human thinking_

**"Uzu Nami" **: **Deity or Summon speaking**

_**'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Deity or Summon thinking**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxx Uzushiogakure no Sato xxx**

Several weeks have passed since Naruto and his family arrived at Uzushiogakure. Uzushio now have a much different condition than the first time they set foot here, a lot of new buildings have been built from the housings, shopping centers to a hospital and the village government buildings to form a complete village.

A high wall has been built around the village with the four major gates as a pathway, the north gate named Lightning gate Suzaku, south gate named Wind gate Byakko, east gate named water gate Seiryu and west gate named Earth gate Genbu. Outside the protective walls of this village has been overgrown with green trees and the most amazing thing is the whirpools as the main protector of the island has been active once again.

Naruto himself along with Sakura and Temari had left the village to seek the Uzumaki who possibly escaped the destruction of Uzushio. After their mating ritual, a little debate occurred when Naruto decided to start searching his clan members with only accompanied by Sakura and Temari.

_**\- Flashback Start -**_

In that room full of love scent, Naruto looked at the six women who looked exhausted in front of him that has now completely tied to him. The prove is the existence of a binding mark in the form of a spiral seal with the kanji for '**Uzunami**' on the woman's right neck. Naruto then said "Tomorrow we will begin the construction of this village and begin the searching for the remnants of Uzumaki clan who survive out there"

"And what about Nagisa, Yukiko and Konan. Are they going to come with us, Naruto-kun?" Mito asked after seeing the other was in silent.

Hear that question, Naruto then said "That's why I will just go with Sakura-chan and Temari-chan, Himes"

Silent immediately occur after the shinobi said about his plan. The six woman in front of him could only look at each other till they feel high murderous aura followed by Kaguya's words "You want to leave us here purposefully, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto has not answering yet, he has been embraced by Hinata who start to cry while saying "Di.. did you leave me here because I was too weak, Naruto-kun?"

"Right, Naruto-kun. We have to go together" said Toka who also feel sad if they have to stay on this island without Naruto.

Seeing the four woman was so sad and angry, by withholding her frustration against her husband plan, Mito then said "Maybe Naruto-kun has his own reasons and purposes. Should we listen to his explanation first, Kaguya-chan, Toka-chan, Hinata-chan"

Hearing the words from his red haired wife made Naruto smile, then the shinobi said "Do you noticed that wall with fuinjutsu inscription in the main room?". Seeing his six wives nod their head, Naruto went on said "If I made the same fuinjutsu on another wall, then that place will be connected directly to that room, Himes"

"Does that mean we could always meet, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked which immediately greeted by the five others women with excited smile.

"You're right, Sakura-chan. I could not leave my loved ones, Kaguya-hime. And you have to remember this none of you are weak in my eyes, so don't ever doubt your own strength, Hinata-chan" Naruto said while stroking Hinata's hair who is still hugged him tightly.

When all of his wives could calm down, Naruto said again "While we gone you're going to lead this place, Kaguya-hime. Moreover, we have to start training Nagisa, Yukiko and Konan and for that I need your help, Mito-chan, Toka-chan"

After hearing Naruto, Kaguya, Mito and Toka nodded understand their husband words. Quiet for a moment then Hinata asked "And what about me, Naruto-kun? Why could not I go with you?"

"You are quite the expert in the field of medic ninja, Hinata-chan. I want you to preparing the hospital system for this village. Anyway I'm not asking you because if we meet with Konoha's ninja especially the Hyuga clan, they certainly don't want their kekei genkai outside Konoha or in other village. It mean we have to fight them, and you definitely don't want to hurt the Hyuga clan members, Hinata-hime?" replied Naruto make the former Hyuga understand.

"So when we go start that searching, Naruto-kun?" Temari Uzunami had been just silent voicing her question.

"We still have quite a long time, Temari-hime. We will complete the construction of the village and the island while started training the children". After pausing a moment and see the six beautiful woman tired face in front of him, the shinobi smiled and said: "Get some rest, Himes. We'll start working tomorrow"

_**\- Flashback End -**_

That while rebuilding Uzushiogakure, Naruto also started Nagisa, Yukiko and Konan training to be kunoichi. After Naruto, Sakura and Temari leave the village, Mito and Toka continue the training. Kaguya as temporary leader of Uzushio has start preparing the village required document helped by Hinata who prepare the village health system.

**xxx Nami no Kuni xxx**

Now Naruto, Sakura and Temari have arrived at Nami no Kuni, the place where he carried out his first mission outside Konoha village. Actually, the three of them don't know for sure if there are members of the Uzumaki clan who fled to this country or not, but the possibility is there because this country is the nearest place from Uzushiogakure.

"We should look for information at the town center, Naruto-kun" said Temari who walking on Naruto's left side.

"You're right, Temari-chan. At the town center we could get information more easy" Naruto said without turning his head while get his hoodie on. "Let's go, Himes" and they walked toward the town center.

Arriving at the town center, the situation is very different from when Naruto and team 7 first visited this country, although the state of the country is still modest, but the economy of this country's people is quite prosperous. "Coming to this place make us remember the past, right Naruto-kun?" Sakura said who walking on Naruto's right.

"Indeed make us remember our first mission, Sakura-chan. But I don't know that is past or future now?" replied the shinobi not sure himself.

Passing in front of a tavern Naruto suddenly stopped, "Ramen.. Let's have lunch first, Himes" Naruto spoke to his two women, and without waiting for Sakura and Temari approval he immediately entered the ramen stand. With a deep breath Sakura said "Come on, Temari-chan. Naruto-kun is always eager if it come to eating ramen" then both soon followed their husband.

**xxx Toshiro Ramen Stand xxx**

When Naruto entered the ramen stand, the owner/waitress said "Welcome to Toshiro Ramen Stand". Once Naruto was sitting on the stand stool and both his wives have joined, the waiter approached the counter and asked "What type of ramen do you want, Mister and Madams"

Naruto who already greatly missed his favorite food immediately ordered "Make me five bowl of miso ramen please" make the waitress shocked. When she heard Sakura and Temari ordered shrimp ramen and vegetables ramen the waitress realized and immediately said, "Right, please wait for a moment". Then she went to prepare their orders.

While waiting for their order, Naruto and both his wives looking around then noticed the ramen stand customers quite crowded, even when there were finished and left the stand then shortly afterward the new visitor immediately entered.

While waiting for Naruto to finish his fifth bowls of miso ramen, Temari asked the ramen stand waitress who was surprised to see how Naruto eating "You know about Uzushiogakure right, Miss..?"

Hear the women question the waitress said "Iku, my name Iku Toshiro. I know a little, Uzushio is the island at northeast side of Nami no Kuni, but the island has been destroyed"

"Is there any of its people who managed to escape to this island, Iku-san?" she asked. But before the waitress replied, two girls who had just come in and have not had sit yet or order anything hastily left the ramen stand. With a glance Naruto and both his wives still noticed those two women redhead.

Without thinking again Temari leave the stand after them, but soon she was back again with annoyed face and said, "They are gone so fast, Naruto-kun"

"Relax, Temari-chan. Naruto-kun already know which way they go" said Sakura motioned that Naruto has used his doujutsu. Once finished paying for their meals the three of them leave the stand and disappeared to the west.

**xxx West Forest of Nami no Kuni xxx**

Easy enough for the three Uzunamis to track where the two girls was going with Naruto's doujutsu. Currently they arrive in the west woods of Nami no Kuni when they heard the sound of a battle.

Following the battle sound, they found an area of a clearing in the middle of the woods and there was a battle. There are two group of ninjas fighting, the first group is six kunoichis wearing white vest uniform with Kumogakure hitai-ate, the next group were three kunoichi with same redhead.

When noticed those three red haired kunoichis, it turn out the two of them are both kunoichis which they were following. First a pretty girl with long waist length unraveled hair and black eyes, she wore red kimono with white sash. The next kunoichi also with long red hair styled into a ponytail and brown eyes, she dressed in white shirt under her blue vest fitted with black pant. Their friend who seem recently joined was very similar to the kunoichi with red hair and black eyes earlier. Maybe the two kunoichi was attacked by the Kumo ninja and assisted by their other friend or vice versa, they were helping one of their friend who was attacked by those cloud village ninja.

After attacking each other for a while the three red haired kunoichis began to look desperate and jumped back away from their opponents, so that the battle was halted for a moment. When the fight stoped, there was one of those opponent with white hair said "You better just give up and come with us to Kumogakure, Uzumakis"

"Come with you and be an experiment object or to become a kunoichis factory?" response the kunoichi with red kimono standing next to her twin who also wore a red kimono and white sash as well but she has short red hair.

Hearing the answer, the leader of Kumo kunoichi said "It seem you are only chunin level ninja and will not win against us jonin. After all, you were outnumbered two against one"

"Actually. Its one on one, Kunoichi-san" the male voice said answering the Kumo kunoichi's leader words and when that voice just disappeared, the three Uzunamis has appeared next to the three red haired kunoichis.

"Who are you? Don't interfering with Kumogakure's business!" the white haired kunoichi asked and reminded at once.

"You don't need to know who we are, what matter is you have to leave this place" Temari said already unseal her giant battle fan.

"We don't have much time. If you hinder us, we will eliminate you!" the Kumo kunoichis leader said, and without waiting any longer she do quick hand seals and said "**Suiton : Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Water Release : Hidden Mist Technique)", and the area immediately covered by tick mist blocking their view.

The mist has just appeared when Naruto and the others heard the chirping sound of raiton jutsu attack. "**Fuuton : Kamaitachi no Jutsu** (Wind Release : Sickle Wessle Technique)" Temari shouted as she swung the fan in her hand that make the mist disappeared. When the lightning technique from the Kumo kunoichis will hit them. Naruto reached out as if caught it and the technique disappear in his hand, this make all kunoichis who saw it get shocked except Sakura and Temari ofcourse.

Their shocked state not over yet, Sakura had jumped and slammed her super fist to make ground split and tumbled toward the cloud village ninjas. Had those Kumo kunoichis was not dissappeared with shunshin no jutsu or kawarimi no jutsu, sure they would get hurt.

"Please leave her, Kunoichi-san" Naruto said and immediately looking toward his left. When all other kunoichis look there, it turn out there the white haired Kumo kunoichi had been pointing her sword at the short red haired kunoichi neck.

"Are you that shinobi guy? Surrender or this girl will die!" said the Kumo jonin, apparently she start to realize who their opponent is.

"We will never surrender" Naruto said then immediately disappeared, "Moreover, to let this girl die, Kunoichi-san" continued the shinobi when appeared behind the white haired kunoichi. This kunoichi have not react yet, her body had sailing toward her subordinates after receiving a kick from the shinobi.

"**Futon : Daikamaitachi no Jutsu** (Wind Release : Great Sickle Wessle Technique)". Temari shouted while swung her fan so that strong wind roaring toward the white haired kunoichi who still in the air and her subordinates who were still in their shocked state.

When Temari's jutsu stopped, the six Kumo kunoichis had fallen and looked suffered severe injuries. Seeing the six woman tried to rise with difficulty, Naruto said "We would be very grateful if you leave now, Kunoichi-san"

Looked at her subordinates who were severely injured and could not afford fighting anymore, the Kumo team leader looked at Naruto and the others then said, "It seem that news about the shinobi was true. Another time we met, we will catch you!". After that she and her subordinates who had managed to stand up, leave that clearing.

After the six Kumogakure kunoichis was gone. Naruto, Sakura and Temari turned to the three red haired kunoichis, the three girls get tensed and stepped back as a precaution. Seeing the three frightened Sakura immediately said "Don't be afraid, Miss. We just want to ask"

Although the three girls still don't seem to believe but seemed a little more relaxed. After opening his hoodie the shinobi said "My name is Naruto, I'm an Uzumaki just like you three. This is Sakura-chan and Temari-chan", pointing toward Sakura and Temari.

The three girl was very surprised to see the handsome face and hear the shinobi is an Uzumaki. "As I know, all of our members clan has red hair!" said the red haired girl with the ponytail.

Understand with their distrust, Naruto then said "Only my mother from the Uzumaki clan, my father from the Namikaze clan. That why, I have blond hair"

"Then, is there anything you need with us, Naruto-san" asked the short haired twin snapped. This make Naruto and both his wives smiled, then the shinobi said "We come from Uzushiogakure". Then the Uzunami tell the three red head about Uzushio's rebuild and their objectives to seek the Uzumaki clan members who survived.

Once finished hearing Naruto and his two wives explanation, the waist lenght red haired kunoichi with red kimono seem calmed down, then she said introducing themselves "I'm Ayako Uzumaki, this is my twin sister Ayaka Uzumaki and our friend Retsu Uzumaki, Naruto-kun"

Seeing her sister started friendly, Ayaka said not happy "We should not just believe them, One-san". Seeing this, the fairly calm Retsu said "Ayaka's words is true, we could not just believe them. But if Uzushio had been rebuilt, I'm sure return home is the best, especially for the children"

Heard Retsu said about children make Naruto asked "Are there any children who survived with you?"

"I'll go to Uzushio first. You two and Maruko-chan must take care of the children while I'm gone" Ayako said to her sister and friend showed that she is their leader. Ayako then tell Naruto and his wives that three of them are chunin and teacher at Uzushiogakure ninja academy, and they are assigned to save their twenty students and some civilian children when the attack of Uzushio occured.

After Naruto promised to save their students, the three girls took the three Uzunamis to the south from that clearing. Not so far it turn out there is a simple house where another girl and about twenty six red haired young girls welcoming them. Ayako introduced the girl who seemed older than herself and her two friends named Maruko Uzumaki a civilian girl, she has a shoulder length dark red hair with blue eyes and wearing brown kimono.

Ayako was at first expected to go to the Uzu island by ship or boat. But when she asked Naruto when they left, Naruto instead make a small house with his wood release and then he took his wives and the three Uzumakis inside. Naruto then writing a fuinjutsu array on one of the building wall, after the seal emitting a white light, the shinobi then tell Sakura to take Ayako to Uzushio through that wall.

During the waiting for the return of her sister and their friend Ayaka and Retsu looked tense again then the short haired kunoichi said, "If something bad happen to my sister. You will regret it, Naruto-san"

They had waited long enough when Sakura and Ayako appeared again from that wall, this time with Kaguya and Mito. Having introduced themselves Ayako then said to her sister "Immediately notify Maruko-chan and the children to preparing, we will return to Uzushio, Ayaka-chan"

**xxx Uzushiogakure no Sato xxx**

Once they all arrive at Uzushiogakure including Naruto, Sakura and Temari. The Uzumakis was very amazed with Uzushiogakure condition, in the children opinion even if it much different from the original village, its truly extraordinary.

Through a long discussion between Naruto, his wives and the three kunoichis who recently joined, it has been decided that the children would be given shelter in the form of apartments and supervised by Maruko and Retsu.

Ayako, Ayaka and Retsu Uzumaki had agreed to teaching again at Uzushio new ninja academy, the three kunoichis has managed to bring quite a lot of scrolls and textbooks used in the first Uzushio ninja academy. All children including Nagisa, Yukiko and Konan will also start to learn at this ninja academy.

This is the beginning of Uzushiogakure rise, hidden village in the whirlpools. May be would not take long time, the Uzunami name to stir throughout the elemental nations.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto Uzunami The First Shinobi fifth chapter is done. Perhaps this chapter kind of less exciting but this is quite important before Naruto continue his adventures toward Hi no Kuni.**

**C****ritics and suggestions always welcome. It will make the next and future chapter better. So just give reviews as you please cause now this fanfiction has been installed with fire prooping.**

**The next thing is, I still need your suggestions for the names of gender bend characters.**

**By the way. Please read my second fanfiction story Naruto Sarutobi The Hokage's Son, may be you will get interested.**

**Sayonara...**


End file.
